Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra
by Boogieman13
Summary: Gajeel está cabreado por culpa de una Levy enferma. Una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar si alguien no hace algo para desactivarla. ¿Seguro que necesitan ayuda?


**Aquí Boogie-chan, presentando el que es, de verdad de la buena, mi primer fic GaLe. ¡Estoy emocionada! Aunque también estoy asustada, porque no sé si me ha salido un poco Ooc -decídmelo si es así, ¡por favor!-.**

* * *

_If you want peace, PREPARE FOR WAR!_

La música atronadora de _Children Of Bodom_ resonaba por toda la casa del Dragon Slayer de metal. Estaba muy cabreado con la enana, y no sólo porque estuviera hasta los huevos de que ella lo tratase como si fuera un simio sin inteligencia –aunque eso lo tenía más que furioso– , sino porque ella, con todo lo lista que era y con todos los libros que había leído, no sabía captar una puñetera indirecta cuando se la lanzaban.

_-Eh, coneja, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido la enana? _

_ Aún no es capaz de comprender cómo él, el gran Gajeel Redfox, ha podido caer tan bajo y preguntarle a la reina de los cosplays dónde se esconde esa escurridiza pitufa. _

_-Creo que Levy-chan no ha venido hoy al gremio, ayer me contó que creía estar enferma. –De pronto, la rubia levanta una ceja.– Quizá le estén haciendo compañía Jet o Droy en su habitación en Fairy Hills. Después de todo, se admiten visitas masculinas siempre y cuando vayan a visitar a una enferma._

_ ¿Jet y Droy? Esos inútiles ni siquiera le llegan a la suela del zapato a la enana. Echa un último vistazo al gremio y se dirige hacia Fairy Hills, no sin antes darle un puñetazo al cerebro de mosquito de Natsu y una amenaza de muerte a la coneja si acaso osa contarle algo de su conversación a alguien. Sobre todo a Mirajane, esa mujer le pone los pelos de punta._

_ Cuando llega a la habitación de la pequeña maga, se le encoge el corazón. La pobre está hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas mientras abraza a Lily. Un momento, ¡¿Lily?!_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, gato? _

_ Lily se levanta muy rápido del colchón y, sorprendido, sale volando del cuarto, no sin antes sonreír con sorna a Gajeel. _

_-Lily sólo ha venido a hacerme compañía, no la tomes con él ahora. _

_ La voz de la enana es gangosa y suave cuando asoma la pequeña cabeza de entre las mantas. A Gajeel le parece la imagen más tierna que haya visto nunca. _

_-Yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien, la coneja me dijo que me buscabas. –Es un mentiroso, pero por nada del mundo va a admitir que se preocupa por ella.– Además, ya le he pegado una paliza al cabeza hueca de Natsu. –Poco a poco, Gajeel se va acercando a la cama en la que descansa el pequeño cuerpo por el que se ha estado preocupando.– ¿Estás bien?_

_ Levy se retuerce sobre sí misma y Gajeel puede ver las ojeras en su cara, el sonrojo de su nariz por culpa de gastar tantos pañuelos de papel y el brillo enfermo de sus ojos._

_-Joder, enana, hoy no es tu mejor día, ¿eh? _

_ La cara de la chica de pelo azul se desencaja en una mueca de enfado colosal. Bueno, lo que ella considera colosal, porque al Dragon Slayer de metal sólo le parece una niña pequeña con las mejillas infladas, y eso le provoca risa._

_-¿Te parezco graciosa? –Le chilla.– ¡Pues si tanta gracia te hago, vete! ¡Sal de mi habitación, nadie te ha invitado! ¡Corre y cuéntale a quien le importe que estoy hecha unos zorros! ¡Y dile a Lu-chan que yo no te estaba buscando, ni siquiera quería verte!_

Joder, ni siquiera sabía captar el significado de la frase que le había dicho. No es que la viera fea, sino todo lo contrario. A Gajeel le preocupaba no ver en su enana la misma alegría e ilusión que veía todos los días. Eso era a lo que se refería. Jodida Levy y su literalidad.

¿Literalidad? Genial, ahora empezaba a usar palabras de la enana.

Daba vueltas por su casa, cabreado. Muy cabreado. ¡Más que cabreado! Lily daba vueltas a su alrededor y se tapaba las orejas por culpa del alto volumen que alcanzaban los gritos y la guitarra de Alexi Laiho.

_If you want peace, PREPARE FOR WAR!_

¿No se daba cuenta de que la culpa era de ella? De ella y de sus mejillas infladas, que le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago; de ella y de sus estúpidas sugerencias de formar un equipo, que lo llenaban de sueños cursis cuando dormía; de ella y de su alegría por vivir, que lo hacían reír de una manera particular cada día.

Sin darse cuenta, el reproductor había cambiado de canción.

_Hoy te he vuelto a recordar, venías hacia mí, te oía sonreír…_

¿Por qué había dejado que Lily metiera sus canciones en _su_ disco? Gajeel era puro metal, no necesitaba cursilerías como aquella; mucho menos después de haberse dado cuenta de que odiaba a la enana con toda su alma.

_Hoy me dio por llorar, me di cuenta que sin ti jamás seré feliz…_

¡Joder!

Iba a tener que volver a Fairy Hills y pedirle una disculpa a la pitufa. Pero no le pediría perdón por haber hecho aquel comentario, no; le pediría perdón por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las cosquillas en el estómago, de los sueños cursis y de la risa peculiar.

* * *

** No sé qué es esto exactamente. ¿Un shot? ¿Un drabble? ¿Un songfic? Bah, qué sé yo... Lo he escrito porque esta mañana estaba escuchando la primera canción en el tranvía de camino a la Universidad y no he podido evitar imaginarme al gran Gajeel en esta situación. Espero que me perdonéis. u.u **

** Tampoco he avisado en mi fic "Querida Lucy" de esto, pero no ha sido premeditado, ¡lo juro! Sólo avisar a los que estáis esperando un nuevo capítulo -el último- de que tenéis que tener paciencia. Creía que estaba terminado, pero lo he vuelto a leer y me dado cuenta de que el capítulo en sí es pura caca. Vomitivo, de hecho. Por lo tanto, y respetando la historia original, he decido reescribir el último capítulo. ¡Lo siento!**

** ¡Contadme qué os ha parecido este intento de drabble mal hecho vía review o PM, lo que prefiráis! :D **

** ¡Muchas gracias a todos! :3**

** Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


End file.
